


No shortcuts (FR)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Kissing, Lucifer hates prolongations, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Lucifer, Piano, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Fluff, S5E05, Season/Series 05, Sexual Frustration, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Vulnerability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 5.Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… ou qui n'est pas Diable à désirer un miracle de Dieu.____(scène 'bonus' S5E05 inspirée d'un prompt de NotOneLine) OS.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 10





	No shortcuts (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No Shortcuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273149) by [Bebec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec)



> Petit OS pour ce moment (et non pas le smut, sorry - mais oui, on en voudrait tous plus XD) qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer entre la fin de l'épisode 5 et le début du 6 de la dernière saison. 
> 
> Évidemment (comme cité dans le résumé),  
> SPOILERS S5 en vue ! 
> 
> Merci à NotOneLine pour l'idée X)

**NO SHORTCUTS**

* * *

  
  
  


Lucifer n'a qu'une parole. 

Outre ses marchés honnêtes où tout marchand désireux de négocier avec le Diable en personne y avait toujours trouvé son compte, outre ses prestations plus intimes, inégalées et son efficacité - également sans conteste - pour punir quiconque le méritait…

Outre tout ce qui fait de lui le Diable qu'il est, c'est sa parole, sa seule parole - respectée en n'importe quelles circonstances - qui le définit dans ce monde. 

Pourtant… 

— Inspectrice.

Pourtant, il ne peut pas dire plus que ce simple mot passé son regard.

Il ne peut pas faire autrement que l'écouter, écouter comment sa parole, sa voix reste coincée au fond de sa gorge quand il note ce léger tressautement le long de celle de l'inspectrice. Ses doigts tressautent de même sur les notes laissées en suspens, pour les notes de son nom entre ses lèvres qu'elle pince ensuite. 

Pour ces notes d'hésitation, d'espoir.

— Si… si c'est _vrai_ … 

Elle doute de sa réaction. Déjà ?

Il ne ment pas. Jamais.

Pourtant… Sa parole donnée, pourtant…. 

L'inspectrice continue de parler. Il l'écoute encore, plus qu'il n'écoute ses propres doutes. Parce qu'il est si proche, si proche de briser sa parole. 

— ...issez d'être vulnérable à mes côtés...

Il ne tient qu'à la sienne, qu'à ces prochains mots, qu'il ruine sa réputation pour de bon. 

Parce qu'il lui a donné sa parole. 

Pas de raccourcis.

— … alors, je _choisis_ d'être vulnérable à vos côtés. 

Lucifer cligne des yeux et laisse sa parole se briser entre ses lèvres, soufflée nette en notant comme Chloé s'est approchée, comme il ne tient plus qu'à lui d'anéantir ses fondations honnêtes, respectables. 

Il est le Diable, n'a qu'une parole.

Il est lui, vulnérable, volontairement faillible contre ses lèvres.

Irrévocablement perdu au moment où il choisit de la toucher, l'embrasser, d'étouffer les prétentions de chacun à contrôler qui ils sont aux côtés de l'autre. Il choisit d'approfondir le baiser, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres quand la main de Chloé passe de sa joue à son bras, quand ses doigts s'enfonce dans le tissu de sa chemise sous son coude. 

Tout vulnérable qu'il est, qu'il décide d'être, Lucifer entend bien respecter sa parole autrement. 

Quand Chloé s'attend à plus en entrouvrant les lèvres, il laisse sa main remonter le long de son cou, laisse ses lèvres chercher les siennes. Il la laisse chercher plus de contact quand il ne mordille que brièvement sa lèvre inférieure, quand il maintient cette proximité entre eux sans l'accentuer. 

Il recule sur la banquette lorsqu'elle essaie de coller ses genoux aux siens, l'entraîne d'un baiser, de sa langue qui cercle la sienne juste le temps qu'il faut, qu'il _sait_ indispensable pour tenir parole malgré l'excitation qui descend entre les plis de son pantalon et palpite dans sa poitrine. 

Pas de raccourcis.

Ce baiser est raccourci par le bruit de verre brisé, l'alcool qui éclabousse son pantalon, sa cheville peu après. Lucifer regarde les morceaux de verre sur le sol, son bourbon sinuer autour du pied du piano et disparaître sous la banquette. Son regard revient sur le reste de l'instrument, la main de Chloé maintenant posée là où était son verre, intact.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire sur un sourire, ses joues roses, ses lèvres… trop roses encore. 

Mais ils ont _choisi_ ceci.

— Oups… murmure-t-elle, ses doigts fléchis sur le bois lustré.

— Oups, oui.

Les ongles de l'inspectrice effleurent l'instrument jusqu'aux touches, à quelques centimètres du second octave. Sa voix sonne d'un octave trop haut, comme son visage tandis qu'elle se lève en n'ayant d'yeux que pour les dégâts minimes dispersés autour d'eux.

— On ferait mieux de ramasser tout c—

Le reste de cette dissonance se perd dans l'octave toute aussi désordonnée des touches sous sa main, dans le second octave joué entre eux. Les mains de Lucifer sont fermes, coupe solide encerclant son visage, le ballet d'une bouche à l'autre… la seule mélodie qu'ils feraient mieux de jouer.

Chloé est vulnérable auprès de lui, comme il est vulnérable auprès d'elle.

Mieux vaut ne pas toucher à ces morceaux de verre, ne toucher que le corps de l'un et l'autre. Le genoux de l'inspectrice pèse sur sa cuisse, équilibre précaire maintenu par son autre jambe tendue et sa main qui caresse le clavier selon comment Lucifer caresse cette courbe sous sa veste. Une note tinte dans l'air - le "si"- et Chloé pèse de tout son poids sur ses cuisses, ses jambes passées de chaque côté de la banquette pour ne plus laisser que leurs souffles, leurs mains, leurs vêtements entre eux.

Lucifer libère ses lèvres, garde les yeux clos et son front appuyé contre le sien. Il souffle contre sa peau l'air volé par un déhanché lent, sans raccourcis, contre son entrejambe. 

Ses doigts trouvent les touches, première octave d'une série de mouvements qu'il ralentit du mieux qu'il peut avec son autre main sur la cuisse de l'inspectrice. Il se peut qu'il appuie trop fort, que ses doigts laissent une trace sous le jean.

Mais n'est-ce-pas là le principe d'une vulnérabilité toute respectée ? Pour elle comme pour lui ?

Ne doit-il pas frissonner lorsque les mains de Chloé remontent de la base de sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux ? N'a-t-il pas d'autre choix que de l'embrasser encore, serrer plus fort son corps contre lui quand ses ongles griffent son cuir chevelu ? 

N'y a-t-il pas d'autre octave possible que la sonnerie stridente qui suit ?

— Attendez… Lucifer… 

— Déjà à bout de souffle, Inspectrice ? susurre-t-il, ses lèvres trouvant naturellement ce point qu'il sait sensible sous l'oreille. Nous ne faisons que commencer…

À peine a-t-il effleuré sa peau qu'elle se tortille dans ses bras, ricanant contre son épaule. Il s'écarte, ses mains descendues à hauteur de ses hanches. Elle rit et frissonne encore après s'être écartée elle aussi, de retour à sa place sur la banquette.

Ce n'est pas un raccourci, c'est un retour en arrière.

— Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, téléphone en main. Je dois… juste… une seconde, OK ? 

Encore à se demander ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Lucifer laisse l'inspectrice prendre l'appel sans son aval, ni même son refus. 

Il avait embrassé tant de femmes, d'hommes… 

Comment pouvait-elle rire d'un baiser reconnu pour son efficacité ?

Il n"écoute qu'à moitié les mots échangés, toute son attention sur son visage penché naturellement à droite, ses cheveux qui glissent sur son épaule et tombent dans son dos. Son regard s'attarde à hauteur de ses lèvres, la contraction légère des muscles pour chaque mot ignoré par lui, donné à son interlocuteur. 

Son cou semble comme n'importe quel autre, mais…

Elle n'est pas n'importe qui.

— Lucifer.

— Hm ? répond-il instinctivement, ses yeux remontant aux siens, légèrement plissés. 

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

— Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

Elle le dévisage à son tour.

— Drôle ? Qu-... ?

— Vous avez ri. Je vous ai entendue. 

Son expression change, elle rit à nouveau - un rire léger en comparaison du précédent. Mais Lucifer n'est plus à un son près ce soir. 

— Oh, ça ? Désolée, je-... je suis juste un peu chatouilleuse. 

— Ah oui ? 

Chloé hoche la tête, lui sourit. Il hoche également la tête, son sourire approché du sien en se penchant en avant. Ses mains trouvent ses genoux, de part et d'autre de la banquette. La droite n'a pas le temps de remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'elle accueille ses lèvres d'une main tendue, barrière mineure qu'il effleure avant de se redresser, un sourcil arqué.

— Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas chatouilleuse à cet endroit, j'en suis certain.

Elle baisse la main, incapable de ne pas sourire, et lui montre son téléphone.

— C'était Ella.

Lucifer la dévisage un long moment, toujours penché vers elle, vers ses lèvres qu'elle lui refuse pour…

Pour Miss Lopez, vraiment ? 

Puis il se redresse, bouche ouverte, sourcils froncés. Il la supplie du regard de ne pas donner raison à ses suppositions, mais elle ne fait rien pour le rassurer.

— Dites-moi qu'Amenadiel peut consulter ce soir, Inspectrice ; la supplie-t-il après un soupir. 

Lèvres pincées, il se désespère de la voir secouer la tête. 

— Et Daniel ? Venir en aide à Miss Lopez ne peut qu'harmoniser ses chakras !

Encore une fois, elle nie toute prolongation à cet instant.

— Il garde Trixie. 

— Oh voyons ! Votre progéniture est suffisamment débrouillarde pour survivre à une nuit de solitude !

Elle plisse les yeux, puis range son téléphone.

— Et pas vous pour survivre à une nuit d'abstinence ? 

— Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas restée coincée des millénaires en Enfer à imaginer ce moment, si ? réplique Lucifer, penchant à nouveau son visage vers le sien avec ses deux mains remontées à mi-cuisses. 

Il inspire, sourit en notant ce nouveau tressautement le long de sa gorge, à comment ses yeux s'attardent sur sa bouche, plus bas ensuite. 

— Peut-être pas des millénaires, mais… votre imagination n'a rien à envier à la mienne, je me trompe ? murmure-t-il, à un souffle d'emprisonner le sien entre ses lèvres. 

Cette fois, Lucifer se réjouit de la voir hocher la tête.

— Non, c'est vrai. J'imagine…

_— Oui ?_ l'encourage-t-il, leur nez se frôlant.

Son souffle lui chatouille le menton, taquine ses lèvres avant même de les toucher vraiment. 

— J'imagine qu'attendre une heure de plus ne va pas nous tuer.

Sur ces mots, Chloé pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres muettes d'une répartie adéquate ; raccourci sans précédent à ses attentes pour cette nuit, sans l'effet attendu sur elle et sur lui. Elle se lève, laisse sa main glisser sur sa manche jusqu'au bracelet offert par Daniel quelques jours plus tôt. 

Grommelant dans le dos de l'inspectrice, Lucifer se lève à son tour, écrasant débris de verre et alcool sous ses pas en boutonnant ses manches. Cacher le bracelet à sa vue ne diminue pas sa frustration autant qu'il le voudrait, mais c'est un début.

Pas le raccourci qu'il souhaiterait pour la longue, si diablement _longue_ frustration accumulée en Enfer. 

— Tout dépend, Inspectrice ; soupire-t-il en lissant le col de sa veste, ses pas portés jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur. 

— De quoi ? 

Elle maintient les portes ouvertes pour lui, son dos collé à l'ouverture pour le laisser passer. Lucifer la frôle délibérément, quoique qu'il se sait assez imposant pour prétexter une heureuse coïncidence lorsque son désir inassouvi effleure sa paume. Il sait que le pouce fléchi de l'inspectrice, attardé sur le pli voyant entre ses jambes n'en est pas une. 

Comme il n'y a jamais eu aucun raccourci entre eux.

Que des prolongations. 

Les portes se ferment lentement, prolongeant leur regard plus qu'il n'en faut pour qu'il en vienne à presque rappeler Miss Lopez ou exiger de son frère une interruption de son crû.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

— Si vous me laissez conduire ou non.


End file.
